Englands Determination
by JenaMariano
Summary: REWRITING AND REVISING! CHECK MY PROFILE! Buffy found herself pregnant sixteen years ago with spikes baby. 2 problems. 1 spike cant have children. 2 spike is dead. here is the baby's story.
1. Owens Family

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway, shape, or form own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summary: Sixteen years ago Buffy found her self pregnant with Spike's child. Two little problems here, one: Spike isn't supposed to be able to have kids, two: he died in the hell mouth saving the world.

December 26, 2020

Emma was more than happy to the fact that Christmas was over. This year had been anything but bloody cheery in her mind. Her Aunt Dawn had tried to make her feel better by taking her shopping and all but it didn't help. Ever since she was 6 Christmas had sucked. That was the year she lost her mother. 

To this day she remembers asking her mom why everyone had called her Emma instead of Willa. Her mom had answered that Willa was the female version of her fathers name and it still hurt to much to think of him. This year Emma had finally gotten her wish though. She had gone on a search through the watcher diaries that she could get a hold of to find her fathers last name. So for Christmas her Grandfather Giles gave her permission to changed her name. She was no longer Willa Emily Summers, she was Willa Emily Summers-Owens. Emma for sort.

During her search Emma had found pictures, and old belongings of her fathers. Her father was William Alexander Owens, also know to others as William the Bloody or Spike. Emma loved her dad even though she knew she would never meet him. But her family had given her the next best thing. They had bought his old house that he had grown up in and restored it to its original form. So now she sat in her fathers old room looking through some of his belongings that Giles had found for her.

Soon she got board and decided to take a walk to the small private cemetery that held her fathers family, and a tomb stone for him way back in 1898. The Cemetery is about a half a mile away from West View Cemetery. The five tombs she always found her self talking to were:

****

Andrew Patrick Owens

__

beloved father and

husband

****

1852-1895

****

Emma Victoria Thomas-Owens

__

beloved mother and wife

****

1859-1902

****

Sarah Anne Owens-Jacobs

__

beloved mother, wife

and daughter

****

1880-1916

****

William Alexander Owens

__

may god be with him

where ever he is

****

1878

****

Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers

__

beloved sister, daughter, friend,

mother, and so much more

****

1980-2010

Giles had allowed us to bury my mother next to my fathers grave even if he wasn't there physically at least he could be there for her spiritually.

Emma couldn't believe how many time she found herself there talking to her own grandparents and aunt. Most of the time its just her wishing that they could answer back and give her straight answers if she needed them. Who would have thought that after all this time she would have gotten her wish. 

A/N: Well this is my first BTVS story, I hope you like it.


	2. Emma's Discovery

Disclaimer: I own Willa Emily Summers-Owens. That's it.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Emma's Discovery ~*~*~*~*~*~

One night Emma was at the cemetery talking to her family. For some reason she felt more at home in the cemetery with her fathers family than she did when she was with the family her mother had made out of friends, a sister, and a watcher. Although she would never tell them that, since they had helped her through her mothers death. But she never felt….complete until she here with the Owens. Although she never actually expected them to respond. But tonight they did.

**Emma**- Grandmother I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Grandfather Giles wants me to talk to him if I have a problem. But he wouldn't understand, from what I can tell from the Watcher's Diaries, I'm just like Daddy before and after he became a vampire. Except for the whole killing innocent people and becoming William the Bloody thing. I enjoy writing, I look just like him. And I can see Uncle Xanders' reaction every time I saw or act like him.--- This is going to sound stupid and all… but sometimes I feel like he's here. Well not here, but not dead either. (sighs) who knows maybe I'm just losing my mind.

Emma was quiet for a minute just reflecting on what she had said. Then she felt her presence, before she saw her.

**Grandmother**- Oh my dear Emma. (happily)

Emma looked up to see a woman who could be her twin standing there looking at her with a happy smile on her face.

**Emma** - Grandmother? (anxious) 

**Grandmother**- (smiling) Yes my dear it's me. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner, especially when you needed me.

And she sat down next to Emma.

**Emma**- Don't worry you were here when I needed you.-- Thank you for allowing mom to be buried here. (crying)

**Grandmother**- Oh think nothing of it child. She gave me my sons little girl. And she made my son very happy, and helped him see the good in himself again. She has every right to be here. She is as much apart of the Owens family as you are. (putting her arm around Emma)

**Emma**- I wish sometimes that my parents were here to give me advice on how to be strong. They were so strong together and now… they have each other and I am here left feeling oh so weak. (crying into her grandmothers shoulder)

**Grandmother**- Oh honey. Your father has been at his weakest for the past sixteen years.-- You were right my Emma, your father is not dead. He is very much alive, well he's still a vampire but you know what I mean. Anyway- I have a feeling knowing he has a little girl who needs him as much as he needs her would be a very good thing for him right now. (rubbing Emma's back soothingly)

**Emma**- I couldn't do it on my own. Besides Grandfather Giles would forbid me from leaving school to travel to find him.

Then there was a another presence that sat on the other side of Emma.

**Sarah**- Well than it's a good thing you have an Aunt who knows that your aunt Willow and Tara are witches and can make us visible to convince them of the importance of you going to your dad. (smiling) 

**Emma**- I will agree on one condition. (seriously)

**Sarah**- What's that little Willa? 

**Emma**- That my mother is okay with this.-- I mean I know I can't see her because that would probably still make her to real to me, but does she approve of the idea?

**Grandmother**- Oh my love. She is overjoyed at the idea that you would get to know your dad. (smiling)

**Emma**- Okay.-- Is Grandfather coming? 

**Sarah**- He can't wait to meet his only sons best achievement. (smiling widely)

Emma was reluctant to say good bye to her family. 

**Grandmother**- Don't worry about it my child we'll be here for you if ever need us. We love you with all our hearts.

**Sarah**- Yes. I have always wanted a niece and now I have one.

The three generations of Owens women hug and reluctantly release each other, as Emma heads home to get Willow and Tara to summon her family and convince them to allow her to find her father.

Well to say that Giles, Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Xander were surprised to see how much the Owens family looked like and loved Emma, was by far the understatement of the century. It had taken and Grandfather to Grandfather with Andrew and Giles to convince everyone to let Emma go in search of her father.

Not before Giles made the Owens Family promise to watch over Emma and alert them if anything went wrong and she would be unable to reach them. Of course they agreed and the new combination of a family helped Emma pack her bags and take care of everything that needed doing. 

**Sarah**- Okay, Emma, now you are William's daughter so I am more than confident that you know where he is. All you have to do is concentrate hard enough on him and allow your soul to go out to him. (smiling)

Emma did as she was told and within moments she knew where she could find the man she ha needed her entire life. L.A. California. 

A/N: Well there you have chapter 2 of Emma's Story. What do you think?


	3. Emma's Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character Emma.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3: Emma's Change~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma wasn't sure why, but when she got to America she had the urge to change her image. She had her dad's blue eyes but she also wore glasses. So first thing she got contacts. She had long, long dirty blond hair. She decided to cut it to a little longer than her shoulders and she dyed it bleached blond.. Then she went out and bought black, leather, high healed, knee length, zip up boots. Like the ones her mother used to wear. Then she bought some black leather pants. They were tight, but she still made sure that she could fight in them. She also bought black, skin tight cotton t-shirts that stopped short and showed a good six inches of her mid section. Last but not least she bought a black leather duster like her dads. She pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail, painted her nails black, and grabbed so stakes that she stored in her duster. 

She needed to let off some steam before she went looking for her dad. So she decided to go out patrolling the cemeteries. Just like she had done so many times growing up. 'Being a slayer and a vampires daughter did tend to have its advantages from time to time,' she thought to herself as she smirked and walked out the door. 

If anyone who had known Spike and saw that smirk, they probably would have killed over from shock.

A/N: Well here is Chapter Three. It's a little small but I didn't want to drag out her change of style. Hope you like it. Reviews please.


	4. The draw of LA Cemeteries

Disclaimer: Alright everyone's aware that I don't own anything except Emma's character and maybe the characters of spikes family. WooHoo that's gonna make me so rich! Yeah right.

~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4: The Draw of L.A. Cemeteries~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike always found himself getting restless lately. It was a little over sixteen years ago that he had last seen Buffy. But for some reason he always patrolled the cemeteries thinking she would show up. But tonight he found himself hoping the girl he kept seeing in his dreams would show up.

He always saw her sitting in front of 4 old graves (though he could never make out what they said) talking. Then all of the sudden she would change and be clad in all leather, kicking vampire's asses like they were nothing. She moved a little like Buffy, but she definitely wasn't Buffy.

He knew her some how, he just didn't know how he knew her.---Anyway he had hit all the other cemeteries already and found nothing. This was the last cemetery and he was really hoping for a fight. All of the sudden he saw her. She was surrounded by at least 8 vampires. She moved with such agility, grace, and flawlessness. She couldn't be more than sixteen, yet she fought as though she had been doing it for centuries.

He stood the and watched her for a little while. She got herself out of every scrape the young vampires tried to put her in. But it was her last move that caught his attention. She flipped over the vampires head and she controlled the speed in which she fell back to the ground, with her arms spread wide. She was a vampire. But then heard her heart beat. How can she have vampire power and agility if she has a heart beat? He wondered as he watched.

He was going to take off when she took out the last of the vampires. But then one he knew she wouldn't be able to take on her own, drooped in and flung her against the wall of a crypt. The impact alone should have broken her back. But she just got up and rotated her shoulders a couple of times. He had only seen one woman do that. Buffy.

With that thought he ran and helped her take the large vampire down.

**Emma**- I was wondering when you were either going to help me or attack me. What with the standing there just watching? (incredulously)

She asked as she hunched over holding her ribs. So she had vampire sense. And the way she acted and moved when she fought reminded him so much of Buffy. The dots started to connect themselves in Spikes head. 'But that couldn't be! It not bloody possible!' his brain shot back at him.

**Spike**- You remind me of someone that's all.-- We should get you to a hospital luv. (worried)

**Emma**- No, I'm fine. I don't heal like a normal human anyway. So by the time I get there, they're just going to send me home anyway. (matter-of-factly)

**Spike**- What's wrong?

**Emma**- Two broken ribs and three fractured. The wall of the crypt did a bloody number on me. (wincing)

She finally stood up a minute later and stretched out her mid section. She ran and did a back flip of a tree and picked up the stake she dropped. She walked back over to spike and held out her hand.

**Emma**- Thanx for the help. The bloody wanker would have had me if you hadn't come along. (smiling)

Spike's jaw dropped at seeing her up close. It was like looking into a bloody mirror. He shook her hand still in a daze.

**Spike**- I--I'm Spike.

**Emma**- I'm Willa. But everyone calls me Emma. (smiling) And I'm guessing that you weren't born with the name Spike.

**Spike**- No. my real name is William but no one calls me that anymore.

**Emma**- Yeah I know what you mean. Besides my bloody school, I haven't been called Willa in a while.-- Actually I think my Aunt Sarah called me that a couple of days ago. But that was it.

'Sarah!?! No. that's impossible, she died over a hundred years ago.' Spike thought as they walked out of the cemetery.

**Spike**- Where did you learn to fight like that?

**Emma**- My mum taught me for a year before she died. Then my grandfather toned my skills after that. Since I really didn't need to be taught. Fighting is in my blood. I was born with the ability.

Spike nodded before speaking.

**Spike**- Sorry about your mum. How old were you?

**Emma**- Six when she died. She had gotten into this battle with a…um… hackle demon I believe. She won, but it was the last she would ever fight. (saddened) 

**Spike**- Is that why you do this? (curious)

Emma shook her head.

**Emma**- No. I do it because I know I'm stronger than the average teenager, and I usually only fight when I need to relieve so tension or something.

Spike just nodded. He couldn't help himself from asking these questions. The more she answered the more he became sure she was his daughter. But if that was true than that also meant that Buffy was gone. And that was something that he knew was going to hurt a lot if Emma was his daughter. But he also knew that if she was his, he was never letting that girl out of his sight for long. 

**Spike**- So where are you from?

**Emma**- England. I was born in London, but I live about a mile and a half from West View Cemetery.

**Spike**- (smirking) Well at least you live near a lot of cemeteries, for when your angry.

**Emma**- (smirks) Yeah.- So you know your way around England.

Spike just smirked all the more when he saw his smirk present on her features.

**Spike**- Yeah. I used to live around that area you were talking about. (smiling)

**Emma**- Cool. (smiling)

Just then Emma's cell phone went off.

**Emma**- Hold on I gotta get that.

**Spike**- Sure.

**Emma**- Hello?- Yeah this is Owens. -- What? How the bloody hell did that happen? --- Alright, calm down. Look call Giles, he runs the new council and let me know what happens. Thanx Thompson.

Spike just stood there looking at the girl who looked just like him and had the last name Owens. Somehow this teenage girl was his daughter. He didn't how it happened or why, all he knew was that this was his little girl. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He was a father to a very impressive teenage girl, who knew how to handle herself against the evil in the world.

A/N: Well here is chapter four. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review!!! And happy holidays!!

JenaMariano


	5. A family reunion, a prophecy, a surprise...

Disclaimer: Alright by now you should know that I don't own BTVS and I only own the characters that were never on this show or the movie that shows up in my story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch. 5: A family Reunion, a prophesy, a surprise, and~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~one gooey Demon….All in a days work~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma Had been aware of who the blond haired man was the moment he came to help her fight the wanker who broke some of her ribs. At least she now understood her urge to change her image. Her demon sense had given her a clue on how to find her father. However, before she could get a word out edge wise, The Owens showed up. She had to admit though seeing her dad ready to have a shit fit was definitely worth it.

He just looked at her while she cracked up laughing.

**Emma:** Dad you're a vampire, you've seen so many supernatural things in your existence, it's not even funny. Why are you bloody surprised to see your family all the sudden materialize? 

She watched his reaction as he gave it some thought, then he just shrugged and turned around to punch the demon that was ready to attack him moments ago.

**Spike:** Do you mind? Last time I checked even demons had family reunions! Bloody Hell!!

**Emma:** Funny Dad. (smiling) Grandfather, what's going on back home?

**Andrew:** Dawn got into a jam again. So one of the slayers went to get her out of it, but someone still managed to get vital information on the 3 fated ones.

**Emma:** No doubt that it was Chambers. That man has had it out for me since I was born.-- Anyway, is Aunt Dawn home safe?

**Andrew:** Very much so. (smiling)

**Emma:** Good. (relieved)

During this Spike was kicking some demon ass, while listening to his family talk shop as though they did it everyday at the dinner table.

**Spike:** Not to interrupt…but um… the fated 3? (confused)

Emma turned to her dad to explain.

**Emma:** There is a prophecy that tells of 3 fated ones. 2 girls and 1 boy. The two girls are family by blood. One is the key the other is the daughter of a vampire and a slayer. Then it says that the boy is related to 1 or both, it just doesn't say how. And he's the son of 2 vampires.

**Spike:** (shocked) So your telling me that my, what?, 16 yr old daughter and a women who was my best friend 16 yrs ago are part of the same prophecy? Do I even want to know what it says you three are capable of doing?

Emma looked at her Aunt for an answer. Sarah just nodded, yes.

**Emma:** (sighing) The prophecy states the fated 3 have the power to not only safe the world from itself, but it also gambles with fate and gives us the power to bring the world to its knees if we wish. -- Basically, if you thought what you, Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla was bad, what we could do would be about 100 times worse than anything the four of you could ever imagine happening.

Spike just stood there trying to grasp all Emma had told him, when his father finally spoke.

**Andrew:** I need a drink.-- William?

That shook spike out of his stupor.

**Spike:** Uh…Yeah come on.

Spike took them to W&H and led them to Angels office, where he knew the others would be.

**Spike:** Mother, Father, Sarah why don't you go in and say hello to Liam. I have to talk to Emma before we go in.

The three nodded and walked through the door. The Bleached blond duo winced when they heard Mrs. Owens slap Angel.

**Emma:** I'm thinking he had that coming. If Grandmother can watch over me without me knowing about it….

**Spike:** Don't finish that thought. I don't even want to know what your grandparents saw over 16 years ago.

**Emma:** Dad I really didn't need that bloody image in my mind. (grimacing) 

Spike just smiled at his daughter.

**Emma:** Yeah I got it. Don't mention moms name and I won't have to watch you get turned into dust bunnies.

**Spike:** Right.

**Emma:** Not that he would have time to get near you with me around, but that's another story (mumbling) Good god. Bloody old fashioned vampire. Does he always hold a grudge this long. I mean come on they've been over for how long now. Over 20 yrs. Bloody hell.

Spike smirked as he walked into Angels office in his usual style. He was watching a yelling match between Sarah and Angel, when all of the sudden Emma comes flying through the double doors, groaning at the impact. At the sight of the new bleached blond, black leather, Spike clone, everyone was quiet

**Emma:** Bloody hell can't you people detect a demon set on killing you anymore. Not to mention doesn't a place like this have detectors for this sort of situation. (groaning)

**Fred:** What is she talking about? (confused)

**Gun:** I think she is referring to giant, slimy over there. (pointing calmly)

Emma rolled her eyes exactly like Spike.

**Emma:** No really, ya think? (sarcastically) 

**Fred:** Why hasn't he tried to attack us yet? He's had plenty of time.

**Emma:** Damn word of myself gets around fast. (mumbling) It's me you want to take down isn't it?

The demon just nodded, and struggled as though he was being held back by an unknown force. Emma flipped herself back on her feet while mumbling.

**Emma:** why does this not surprise me. Born to a vampire and a slayer and suddenly you're the next big thing to take down.

Mean while Wesley had been taking in the girl. He smiled the more she reminded him of Spike and Buffy. They all stood there watching the girl glare at the demon.

**Emma:** I can't hold him here all day people. ( sarcastically)

**Spike:** Then try something along the line of what you did when you took out those 8 vampires. (equally sarcastic)

**Emma:** No shit Sherlock. (grumbling)

Suddenly Wesley knew exactly what was wring. It wasn't that she couldn't kill it, it was that she didn't know how to kill it.

During this time the others had tried to move as well but they seemed to be held by the same force the demon was. Almost as though they weren't supposed to help her with the Demon, since Emma was the only one who was actually moving.

**Wesley:** Emma, it's a Gapple Demon! 

**Emma:** (wincing) Your kidding me! One of those gooey ones I can never get out of my hair! Just what I need.

With that she released the force holding the demon and the others, and she ran up the wall grabbing the sword that was mounted on the wall. Spike was about to jump in when Emma brought a spinning kick down on the demons face, while stabbing him in the lung with the sword. Then she drove the sword in with another kick and snapped it's neck. Needles to say green blood went all over the place.

Everyone watched as Emma came from behind the demon covered in green blood, muttering profanities.

**Andrew:** Willa Emily such language is not to be used by a young lady! (scolding)

**Emma:** Sorry.

**Fred:** Come on. I'll help you find some things to change into while you wash that off. (smiling)

**Emma:** Thank you. (smiling) And dad can you…?

**Spike:** What make you think I want to touch it? (teasingly)

**Emma:** Dad your over 125 and I already had to touch this thing once. It's your turn now. Daughters prerogative to say so. (teasingly)

And with that Emma allowed a shocked Fred to lead her out of the room.

**Angel, Gun, and Loren:** Dad!?! (shocked)

**Wesley:** Dad. (as if to confirm what he had already suspected)

**Spike:** Hey I just found out about 30 minutes ago! (smiling)

And Spike went to go discard of the demon his daughter had just slayed. 

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been sick, family obligations, mid-terms, and writers block came over me. But I hope you like this chapter, please read and review, and I'll do my best to update sooner. 


	6. The Ins and Outs of Emma's Life

Disclaimer: Whatever I don't own BTVS.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch.6: The Ins and outs of Emma's life~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma came back into the office after having taken a shower and finding Black leather boots and pants to wear. She stole one of her dads black t-shirts and tied it under her breasts. All eyes were on her as she walked in.

**Spike:** Did you say goodbye to your Aunt and grandparents?

**Emma:** Yeah, they dropped in on their way out. No pun intended.

Spike just nodded.

**Angel:** So how long are you staying?

**Emma:** I don't know.

**Angel:** Well you welcome to stay…

Both Spike and Emma rolled their eyes in the exact same way, making the others laugh.

**Emma:** Angel. I may not be my dad, but I'm not on your favorite persons list and vise versa. So just save your breath. (smiling)

That caused Spike to laugh a little. She knew why too, vampires don't breath. 

**Wesley:** okay so we should probably find out how and why you were born. (seriously)

Wesley, Fred, and Gun picked up a book and began looking. Emma rolled her eyes and picked up her cell phone of the end table, and called her grandfather.

**Emma:** Hello Willow.--- Willow it's LA. Who besides my dad lives in LA?--- You got it. Hey is grandfather there? --- Hello Grandfather. (happily) I'm well, and I think you should talk to someone. They're already researching my existence. -- Alright I'll talk to you later Grandfather. Tell everyone hello and that I send my love.--- Wesley, Giles wants to talk to you!

She tossed the phone to Wesley without even looking up, and he caught it too. All the sudden Emma remembered that Angel had a son that no one knew about.

**Emma:** Oh dear lord.-- you've got to be bloody kidding me! (screaming)

This was not happening! How was she supposed to work with Angels son to save the world. It would be like Spike and Angel all over again.

**Spike:** Pet who are you screaming at? (confused)

**Emma:** The bloody powers that be. (muttered) I need a drink. Where's the kitchen.

She started toward the doors.

**Spike:** No alcohol, your mother will turn over in her grave if I let you have alcohol. (walking after his daughter)

Emma does that Spike "whatever" shrug. Spike is rambling so much that he didn't even notice the others behind him or the fact that they were in the kitchen already.

Emma went into the meant fridge and took out 3 packs of blood. She got 2 mugs and heated 2 packs of blood. She poured them into the mugs and handed one to Spike and Angel.

**Emma:** eat something neither of you have eaten since I showed up.

Then she walked back over to the 3rd pack of blood. She just stood there staring at it for a minute.

**Spike:** Luv? (worried)

Then Wesley came over to her and pulled her into a hug.

**Wesley:** Stop it, Emma, your going to make yourself sick. (soothing)

  
**Emma:** The serum isn't working anymore. (quietly)

Wesley pulled back a little.

**Wesley:** Can I see your serum?

Emma nodded and handed it to him. Wesley motioned for Spike to come hold her. When spike pulled is daughter into a hug, she grabbed on to him and clung to him like a scared little girl needing her fathers reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

**Emma:** I took some when I got out of the shower that's how I know its not working. Giles said I shouldn't want blood after I take the serum.

Wesley: But you want the blood more than anything, hence the intense staring at the blood.

**Spike:** Did you tell the watcher?

**Emma:** Yeah. He upped the dosage of it.

**Fred:** how long have you been on the serum?

**Gun:** What does it do?

Emma closed her eyes, buried her head into her fathers chest, and sighed. But she continued when Spike gave her a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head.

**Emma:** I've been on the serum since Giles found out that human food wasn't cutting it for me. I mean I don't depend on it like vampires do, but the vampire half of me still craves it. And the serum is supposed to curb the craving. But it hasn't been lately. However, there are side effects that come along with the serum.

**Angel:** What's that?

Emma opened her eyes and stared at them for a little while before answering them.

**Emma:** I loose about 75% of my strength. 

**Fred:** So the strength you have now?

**Emma:** Is minimal for me. My strength is my part of the prophecy. So for me to only the strength of Angel or dad is bad for me.

**Wesley:** so you feel none of your slayer strength when you take this? (curious)

**Emma:** No. None what so ever.

**Wesley:** Interesting. (thoughtfully)

**Fred:** What?

**Wesley:** I just find it odd that her slayer strength associates itself with her craving for blood. You would think her vampire strength would do that, not the other way around.

The seven sets of minds thought about it for a minute. Then Emma whispered something incoherently. Then the kitchen doors flew open.

**Dawn:** I can answer that.

**Emma:** Hey Dawn. (happily)

**Dawn:** Hey Bit. Get over her and give me a hug.

The two teenagers hugged.

**Spike:** Nibblet, why don't you look a day older than the last time I saw you? (curious)

**Dawn:** Being the key has it's advantages Spike. (smirking)

Emma say the look in Dawns eyes and her dads. This was a pair who had been best friends and then separated for 16 yrs. Emma gave Dawn a not so subtle push. And dawn ran to spike and held on tight.

**Dawn:** I missed you Spike. (crying)

**Spike:** I missed you too Bit. -- You're my last Summers girl, now what am I supposed to do. (sadly) 

**Emma:** Hey I'm a Summers girl. (teasingly)

**Spike:** Sorry Pet, but you're an Owens girl through and through. (smiling)

**Emma:** (shrugs) Cool. -- So umm… Dawn you were saying? (curious)

**Dawn:** (leaning on Spike) Oh right. The serum doesn't associate with your slayer strength. Neither does your craving for blood. It's just that you took after Spike more than Buffy, so your craving for blood just over powers your slayer strength. And the serum causes and allergic reaction. You take it and your craving for blood intensifies, while your slayer strength goes farther into hiding.

Emma groaned when Dawn was done talking.

**Emma:** Like my life wasn't supernatural enough, they had to add science to my life. You know how much I love bloo0dy science. (sarcastically) No offense Fred.

**Fred:** None taken (smiling)

After a little while Fred went to her lab to see if she could come up with a better serum for Emma. And Wesley wanted more research on the 3 fated ones. Gun went to see why the detectors hadn't detected Dawn and the demon. Loren had a very important client, and Angel got a call saying he was needed about 12 miles out of the city to help control a pack of demons that were terrorizing the community. Unfortunately Angel needed Spikes help, so that left Dawn and Emma to catch up with what had been going on with each other. 

After Dawn and Emma finished talking, they both agreed that they were all in for one hell of ride, in the not to distant future.

A/N: well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Read and Review please!!!


	7. Mother!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of BTVS. It all belongs to Joss Whedon. 

A/N: Okay here's the thing, because Connor grew up in a hell dimension, it sped up his aging. In my story, Connor still looks 18 yrs old.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch.7: Mother!?! ~*~*~*~*~*~

_Emma was sitting there getting really antsy. She could feel her strength rapidly increase. Wesley had said he wanted to see what her true strength was like, so they had kept her off the serum for the last week. At first she had felt her strength and power gradually come back to her. It was mostly when she woke up in the morning. But for some reason today it was coming back fast and faster by the second. Her dad had repeatedly asked her if she was okay, but she just said she was fine. _

Truthfully she was afraid to touch anything, just incase it was important to a case the gang had been working on. She had felt her true strength once when she was 6, right before her mom had died. She had never forgotten the feeling of how strong and powerful she felt. And she knew that the amount of strength and power she felt right now, was nothing. She had only regained about ¼ of her true strength. And it scared the hell out of her. She was glad that her dad was here to help her deal, but right now all she wanted was her mother. Her mother had more strength than her father so she would know how this felt, Emma wasn't to sure how her dad would react to how much strength his daughter truly possessed. 

Dawn looked over at her niece, who was more like a sister to her, and noticed how unsettled she was becoming. She knew exactly what Emma needed right now. Or maybe who she needed. Emma needed her mom to help her through the strength change she was going through, and Emma needed the one guy who would not take kindly to the fact that she was around Angel. Connor had never told Emma that he was Angels son, truthfully it was something he would never admit to if he had a choice. Dawn had dragged it out of him, the one and only time he had ever told anyone who he truly was, in sunnydale. But she also had a feeling that deep down Emma knew the truth, she just didn't want to admit it. 

Dawn smiled at how much Emma could be like both Spike and Buffy.

**Dawn: **Angel do you have a training room? 

**Angel: **Yeah….Why? (curious)

**Emma: **Where is it? (impatient) 

**Fred: **2 floors down, first door on your left. (confused)

_Emma and Dawn nodded. Emma got up and headed toward the door. She needed to let off some steam, and a punching bag was the only thing that could take her anger away or at least control it. But she knew only one thing would take away her large adrenaline rush that she was getting. She needed to spare with her boyfriend, who she was going to kill next time she saw him for not telling her that he was Angels son. It had taken her all of 10 seconds after she remembered that Angel had a son, to figure out that is was her boyfriend. And wouldn't you know it, her father hated Connors dad. Her dad was going to kill Connor when he found out about who he was. Well that is if she doesn't kill him first for not telling her himself._

**Spike: **Where are you going? (worried)

**Dawn: **Don't worry Spike, she's going to be fine.

_And with that Dawn followed Emma out the door and into the elevator. After the two girls left the office, the others looked at each other, and silently agreed to go see what was wrong with the young, teenage, peroxide blond, girl. When they found the girls in the training room, they stopped dead in their tracks._

Spike couldn't believe the sight before him. His two girls were sparring to the point were one could die. They had both changed into sparring clothing, tight yet loose pants, guys tank tops, and they had both put their hair into high tight pony tails. It was only then that spike had noticed how short Dawns hair really was. She had been wearing it in a loose bun all week, so he never actually got to see how long it was. It was cut to just below her shoulders. But aside from all that, their sparring was amazing. They read each other beginning to end, and countered each others moves to the tee. He couldn't believe how graceful their fighting looked, just like a ballet he had once gone to back when he was William the Bloody.

**Gun: **Whoa. (awed)

**Spike: **I second that. (shocked)

_There was a pause of silence, except for the sound of the girls sparring. The gang was so mesmerized by the sight in front of them, that they didn't even see the teenaged boy walk up next to them._

**Connor: **It's amazing isn't it. (smirking)

**Angel: **Where did they learn how to do that? (not paying attention to who had just spoken)

**Connor: **It's a long story. (sadly looking away, then jumping up into the rafters)

_The gang continued to watch the girls spar when all the sudden they noticed the boy drop down from the ceiling. They were all still so mesmerized that they still hadn't figured out who the boy was. Now they watched as the one boy single handedly took on the two teenaged girls. When they finally saw his face, and the vampires caught his scent, they were shocked even more at who he was and what he was doing. The two vampires looked at each other in the way that said, **"what the hell is your kid doing near mine!?!"**_

**Connor: **Come on Emma is that all you've got. (baiting) 

_That took the two vampires out of their glare session. And they all continued to watch the 3 teenagers move around the room._

**Emma: **Dawnie back off this ones mine. (pissed)

**Dawn: **You think I'm stupid enough to get involved in this one, yeah right! (sarcastically)

_Dawn slowly backed away from the two with her hands up and joined the gang in watching the two continue the sparring, both physically and verbally. Spike, Angel, Gun, and Wesley went to go break them up but Dawn stopped them_.

**Dawn: **Don't they need this. He has a lot of explaining to do, and she has a lot of tension built up. (seriously)

_Taking her advice the four backed up and continued to watch the two of them spar._

**Emma: **Where the hell have you been? (pissed)

**Connor: **Out! (annoyed)

**Emma: **Your always out! Your never around, not even enough to tell that you're his son! Instead you wait till I come to LA, and let me figure it out for myself! This supposed to be my time **_"to get to know my dad,"_** not time to **_"plot how I'm going to kill my boyfriend next time I see him,"_** Connor! So don't try that bullshit on me Connor cuz' its not going to work! I'm not stupid Connor, did you think I wouldn't figure it out once I remembered that he had a son? (screaming)

**Connor: **I never said you were stupid Emma, but come on if you were me would you want to admit that your father cause hell on earth for over a century? (annoyed)

**Emma: **You are not the only one of us born to a vampire Connor, my dad did some pretty good damage too! So don't try the whole **_" my dad is evil and isn't to be trusted, so I'm just going to pretend he doesn't exist." _**Trust me babe, my family has tried that little trick a few times. And I can tell you right now, it's going to blow up in your face! (annoyed)

**Connor**: Fine, whatever. But I can't stick around all the time Emma, I'm the son of two vampires, I need to kill something when I get pissed off or just need to blow off steam. (irritated)

**Emma: **And I don't! Come on, Connor, think about it. (pissed again)

_Everyone watched as the two had a lovers quarrel, while kicking each others ass. Finally the two stopped and stood facing each other, while breathing heavily._

**Emma: **But your problem isn't your dad is it? It's just you, every time you get pissed or need to blow off some steam, you get scared because you feel the need to kill something. And because that's what your dad did, your afraid you'll turn into him, and end up evil. Well let me fill you in on something Connor, that's what we are. We're killer of the night, there's only one difference Connor. (seriously)

**Connor: **Oh yeah what's that? Uh? You said your self Emma, we're killers? What's the damn difference between us and our dads? (pissed)

**Emma: **Our mothers. Your birth mother may be Darla, but come on get real, to you Cordelia was your mother. I see it every day in your eyes, you would never do anything that you think she would disapprove of. And my mother made my dad fall in love without a soul. So you tell my Connor, do either of us truly want to let either of our parents down. Connor we've both lost our mothers, but everyday we live to gain their approval and you know it. (breathing heavily)

_Connor didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at his girlfriend, wondering when she had first been able to see through him. But he could see through her too. Right this minute she was comparing him to that asshole._

**Connor: **Come on baby, don't look at me like that. I'm not Jake. (annoyed)

**Emma: **You think I don't see through you either do you, cuz' guess what! I'm not Sasha. (pissed) 

_Emma put Connor to the ground with a spinning kick to the gut, and walked to the other side of the room._

**Dawn: **(sighing) Well that went well.

**Fred: **Wow, I've never seen something like that.

_Dawn turned to look at the women with an incredulous look on her face._

**Dawn: **Are you kidding, they do this at least 2 a week. Or when he's around for them to do this 2 a week.

_Connor got up from his position on the floor, after staring at his girlfriend for a moment, and walked over to her. When he reached her Connor pulled Emma into a hug and held her tight._

**Connor: **I'm sorry baby. And honey, god you have to believe me, when I saw that I know your not Sasha. Baby you don't take any of my shit, it's probably a good thing to get put in my place every now and then. (smiling slightly) remind me to thank your father for handing that trait to you.

_Emma chuckled a little and then looked up at her boyfriend._

**Emma: **(smiling) That's if he doesn't try to kill you first. I mean after all your dating his daughter, and not to bring up the father thing again, but our dads aren't exactly best friends.

**Connor: **(smirking) I know. Although you might have told me that before we pissed them off.

_He nodded toward the vampires that were growling at the others kid, Spike at Connor and Angel at Emma. They both smiled, and Connor went to go kiss her, but before he could he got thrown across the room and was suspended 1ft in the air, up against the back wall. Both Dawn and Emma sighed._

**Emma: **Grandfather it's okay guys kiss girls before their married now a days. It's been that way for a few decades now! (exasperated) 

**Dawn: **Yeah, come on Andrew let him down. He's not going to hurt her or anything, she's stronger than he is for gods sake. (coping Emma's tone)

_When the figure that, was holding Connor in the air, materialized, everyone got a shock._

**Buffy: **Hurt my daughter and I will tear you apart limb from limb. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't do any damage. (annoyed)

**Emma: **Mother!?!?! (shocked)

Dawn, Spike, &Angel: Buffy!?!?! (shocked)

_Then all of the sudden Emma found herself slammed against the wall that was behind her. She groaned at the impact but other wise she could have gotten herself free if she really tried. Then another blond materialized, but this one was holding Emma up against the wall._

**Darla: **Let him go Buffy, or your little precious here gets it. (devilishly)

_Emma just started laughing._

**Darla: **What? What's so amusing to you little girl? (annoyed)

**Emma: **The fact that you think you can take down the daughter of a vampire and a slayer. Your son isn't all high and mighty anymore Darla, and if you haven't noticed yet Angelus isn't the #1 big bad evil vampire anymore. Never was really, he didn't know how to deceive people the way William does. But you already knew that a long time ago didn't you? You already knew that given the proper chance Spike would kick his ass? You already knew that no one is better at being a vampire than my dad, not even you. After all you didn't take down 2 slayers did you, you fed on innocent little children who were defenseless. (baiting)

_Emma had been told stories of her dad, Angel, Darla, and Drusilla all her life. She had always thought that Spike was the smarter of the group, he was the one who used reverse psychology on his victims, and they didn't even know it. That and she had seen her dad in action this last week, he wasn't stupid and he wasn't as cocky as Angel was with his fighting ability. Of course she always defended her dad at any chance she got._

**Darla: **(loosening her grip) Your dad doesn't do that anymore! (nervously)

**Emma: **(smirking) not the point I was getting at Darla, and you know it.

**Darla: **(yelling) Then what are you getting at you little bitch!?!

**Emma: **That my dad may not be evil anymore, but he was the best big bad evil vamp there was, and little precious here turned out to be just like him. Think about it Darla. (smirking) You have three seconds starting… 2 ½ seconds ago.

_And with that Emma took Darla to the ground in one flawless motion._

**Buffy: **(smirking) Now what was that about you taking out my little precious if I didn't let your son down!?!

**Emma: **(evilly) Just for the record Darla, to him your not even his mother. Your just the woman who left and never came back. His mother loved him, even if he did try to kill her once. But you want to know why he tried to kill her Darla? Because you convinced Angelus to kill Holtz's family, and sure enough the bastard lived through the years to gain revenge. Your son grew up in hell dimension, because Holtz wanted revenge Darla. The only woman who ever became like a mother to him and she was a demon, so he tried to kill her because it was drilled into his head that all demons were evil and had to die. (pissed)--- But you know what this isn't my place to take you out. Not this time.

_And with that Emma let Darla up. Darla charged for Emma, but she was stopped by an invisible force. Then she saw the woman who was her sons mother._

**Emma: **Mom you can put my boyfriend down now. (smiling)

**Cordelia: **Leave my baby's girlfriend alone Darla (pissed)

_Buffy had let go of Connor, but was keeping a good eye on him. Connor on the other hand was staring at the woman who had just materialized in front of his eyes._

**Connor: **(shocked) mom!?!

_Cordelia turned to her left and saw her son. She smiled, opened her arms, and caught her son up in a hug as he ran to her._

**Cordelia: **How are you baby?

_Buffy on the other hand walked over to her daughter and looked her up and down._

**Emma: **(smiling) What your looking at me funny?

**Buffy: **(smiling) Nothing, it's just you turned out to be so much like your dad. What you did back there with Darla, even I can't think that fast on my feet.

**Emma: **(smirking in typical Spike fashion) That's because you're a Summers, as dad has clearly put it, I'm an Owens girl through and through.

**Buffy: **(laughing) And he'd be right about that. Now come give mommy a hug.

_Emma ran and hugged her mother as tight as she could._

**Emma: **I miss you mom.

**Buffy: **I know you do baby, but you're a daddy's girl. Even when you were little, I knew you were going to be. You were always talking about how one day you were going to go find daddy and fight to save the world by his side. (smiling)

_Emma didn't answer for a minute. She stepped back and looked at her dad._

**Emma: **I need your help mom. Dad is awesome with all this, but he doesn't know what its like to have slayer strength. (sadly)

_Everyone is so caught up in the reunion between the mothers and children that no one even notices that Darla dematerializes in a fit of rage. _

A/N: okay I know ending the chapter here is kind of evil, not telling you what's going to happen and all, so sorry. Your going to have to wait to read the next chapter to find out what happens, sorry. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please read and review!!! Thanks!!!

JenaMariano


	8. Finally Understanding

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch.8: Finally Understanding~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

It had been three days since Buffy had dropped in on the gang in California. The Powers That Be only allowed her to stay long enough to tell Emma how to deal with growing powers. She had also told Emma that learning how to deal with her growing power on her own, was part of becoming who she would become. Emma wasn't trilled at the idea but she understood that she herself had to learn her own limitations and so forth. So at the end of the day Emma reluctantly said goodbye to her mother one more time in her short life time.

Spike on the other hand wouldn't say goodbye to her.

****

Spike: There is never going to be a goodbye for us Slayer. One way or another I will see you again.

__

And with that the two shared their first kiss in 16 years.

Darla hadn't showed up since that day, and no one was sure if that was good or bad, but Buffy said she would keep a look out and send them warnings if needed. But The Powers That Be decided that Cordellia wasn't finished there on earth, especially now that Connor was back in the picture. But mostly because he was in love with a key player in their prophecy, and they weren't exactly sure how to react to that. Not that they thought he was a bad guy or anything, after all he was 1/3 of their prophecy, but he is Angel's son. And they had to many memories of what Angel had put Buffy through and they didn't want that to happen to Emma. She was to valuable to them. 

__

Angel and Spike were, of course, back to their old hating and competing sessions. Gun worked on cases. While the two vamps did too, they were of no help with all the competing, trying to better the other. Fred continued to look for serum formulas. Dawn and Wes researched the fated ones every waking moment, since Wesley thought that there might be more to the prophecy than The Powers were leading them to believe. Thus giving the 2 teenagers a chance to train and work a lot of issues out.

In away this depressed Emma cuz' she really wanted to get to know her dad. But her and Connor had to work a lot of stuff out if they were going to be able to beat the evil that was headed their way.

__

Emma and Connor are sitting in Spikes apartment on the couch. Connor is leaning up against the left arm, of the couch, while Emma is sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest.

****

Connor: So how come you can love and accept your dad and I can't? (annoyed)

****

Emma: Baby you can't compare our situations. Who knows maybe you have every right to treat your dad the way you do, but me, I don't. See my dad loved my mom with everything he was and had. And my mom loved my dad to the point she was going to marry him someday. But he died in the hell mouth before she got the chance to do that.

****

Connor: My dad did it with Darla and had an epiphany, at least you were conceived through love. (sad)

****

Emma: See baby, that's why you can't compare our situations, their to different.

__

Connor wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tight.

****

Connor: Tell me stories about your dad.

__

Emma's gaze glazes over, knowing that there is only one story that needs to be told.

****

Emma: The hell mouth was going to destroy the world, so mom and dad were getting ready to fight what ever evil came of it, and close it in the process. Your dad showed up with the amulet to save the world. The slayer, my mom, was to choose her champion and give the amulet to him. My mom mistakenly kissed Angel, and dad saw. Mom chose dad to be her champion and dad died believing mom didn't love him.--- (crying) For 6 years of my life, I fell asleep to the sound of my mothers tears, because she missed dad so much. And I would wake up to her calling his name over and over again and saying how sorry she was for kissing Angel, how much she missed him. Loved him. And needed him. And then I had no one. Not a single memory of my dad and all these memories of my mom grieving over my dad. It was almost like, in those 6 years, she had loved him so much that it was almost like he was there all the time loving both of us right back. There was never a day that went by that I didn't miss or tell my dad that I loved him, he just never heard me. (sobbing)

__

Connor squeezed his girlfriend close. He held her until she stopped crying. While doing this, he though of all she had said. He finally realized that maybe it wasn't Angels fault that the had an estranged relationship. Maybe in a round about way it was his. Another one of Holtz's domino effect from kid napping him when he was just a baby. Emma had finally cried herself to sleep. Connor knew she needed time with her dad, him and Emma could figure out their problems later. She needed her dad right now. So he carefully climbed off the couch and went to look for Spike. He found him in his dad's office with the others. Spike didn't even look up when he walked into the room.

****

Angel: Connor, is anything wrong? (concerned)

__

Connor didn't answer or even look at his dad, he just stared at Spike. After a few moments, Spike got annoyed and looked up.

****

Spike: What? (annoyed)

****

Connor: I never understood until today. Everyday we would go to school and if someone ever said anything bad about you, she would give them a one way ticket to the emergency room. She never knew you or even met you until she was 16 years old and she would walk every night to your grave to talk to you, even though you weren't buried there. She bought the house you grew up in and restored it to the way it would have looked in the 1800's. she took your old room as her own. She has pictures, old belongings, and every watchers diary that mentions you. We would constantly get into fights because I couldn't understand how she could love a man as much as you, who had reeked so much havoc. I couldn't understand how she could cry herself to sleep at night and call out for 'daddy.' But I get it now.--- She told me how she would wake up and fall asleep to her mother crying over you. She can love you to the extent she does because that's all she knows and feels for you. You could go evil again and go on a killing spree, and she would still love you as much as she does now. She would still be daddy's little girl. She was taught to love the demon and the man at a very young age. She didn't even know you, yet she spoke of you everyday, as if you lived together. How you would have handled a situation differently than I or someone else had. What you might have thought about a certain piece of literature.--- She loves you because she is you in so many ways. She loves being in tight situations. She loves literature and poetry. She loves everything she finds out about herself, that is the same in you or about you. She loves being told how much she looks, acts, and fights like you. She didn't know who the hell you were and she still became a daddy's girl.--- I guess that's why I love her so much. It could be the reason I'm so jealous of her too. (chuckling softly) I love that no matter how you are, you're her dad and she'll be on your side. And I'm jealous of her because I've always wanted what she has with you. Even if you two never really knew about each other.--- Her and I have a lot to work out with our relationship, but she was right. This is her time to get to know you, so I'm backing off to give her that. You two get to know each other and have those father-daughter bonding things.--- And don't worry if angel needs backup muscle on a case, I'll go. She needs her dad right now…not her boyfriend.

__

Connor finished his long speech rather sadly, with the thought that she need him. He could see the tears coming to Dawn's eyes.

__

Spike stared at the young man in front of him. He could feel the love for his daughter radiating off of him. He may not like the fact that his daughter is dating the poofsters son, but all in all the kid wasn't that bad. Spike knew that if he ever needed someone to take care of his little girl, this would be the first person he choose to do so. He could see the love for his daughter in his eyes, and he could also she something that looked like acceptance, of the fact that Spike was his girlfriends father. 

****

Spike: Thanx.--- When I first found out Emma was dating you, I wasn't happy to say the least. But Buffy, Cordellia, Dawn, my parents, and my sister have told me everything you have done for her; how much you've been there for her. I just wanted to thank you for that. Knowing that someone was there to love and take care of her eases my mind a bit.--- You're a good guy Connor, I'm glad my daughter found a guy like you. --- But if you ever hurt her, I'll make life hell for you.

****

Connor: (smirking) I wouldn't have it any other way. Hell if I hurt her, I'll let you do what ever you want to me. Kill me, tourtcher me, whatever.

__

With that Spike and Connor come to a silent understanding. Connor walked up to Spike and held out his hand.

****

Connor: You're a good guy, and a great dad.--- And I'm glad Emma has you for her dad. She deserves it.

__

Spike looks at Connors hand for a second before taking it in his own.

****

Spike: Thanx. You're a good guy and a good boyfriend. I'm glad my daughter found love, even if you are peaches son.--- Maybe you and I could talk some time and you can fill me in on something about my baby girl. (smirking)

****

Connor: Thanx.-- I'd like that. Maybe you could help me learn how to deal with him and maybe even how to come to terms with what I am.

****

Spike: Sounds good. I guess I'll talk to you later. I have to go talk to my baby girl.

__

Connor nods and watches Spike walkout of the office, and toward the girl he loved more than anything. Next thing he knew Dawn was enveloping him in a hug.

****

Dawn: Thank you Connor. (happily Crying)

Connor pulls her into a hug.

****

Connor: Don't worry about it. He's really not a bad guy when you think about it. And I would do anything for Emma, you know that.

__

Mean while Angel is sitting there listening to everything everyone has to say. He is having a hard time dealing with the fact that Spike, his worst enemy, can get his son to talk and he can't. He got angrier by the moment as he saw his son and Spike become friends right before his eyes. And all of the sudden he felt something he hadn't felt in a while…. Cordellia's hand tightening on his shoulder.

****

Cordellia: You mess with that alliance Angel and your going to regret it. Leave it be and be happy that your son is happy and has people who love. Get to know him and have a relationship with him Angel, before you get ready to destroy the last piece of happiness he has. (soothingly)

A/N: Well here it is the next chapter. I hope you like it and please review if you want more, it would be greatly appreciated. And if I don't get lets say at least 5- 10 reviews I'm probably just going to slow down on the updating to work on my other stories, so please if you want me to keep updating at a somewhat regular pace, review and let me know. Thanx again to all my readers and reviewers. Hopefully I'll be updating soon. (**Hint**Hint**) J 

JenaMariano


	9. His daughters past:1

Disclaimer: I hope by now we all know that I don't own BtVS.

Chapter 9: His daughters past

Spike found Emma sleeping on his couch, but she was tossing and turning rather violently. He ran over to her to try to wake her up and let her know that she was okay. He never did like it when either Buffy or Dawn had been upset, but when it was his daughter that was upset or in pain, he nearly turned into dust at the sight of her pain. He didn't like it when Emma was hurt, maybe he was being over protective, but he had 16 years of over protectiveness, love, spoiling, training, and everything else he should have been there to do with or for her. But he had plans of making that up to her. The sound of Emma's voice broke through his thoughts 

****

Emma: No! Mum! (yelled)

By now she has tears running down her face while she is tossing and turning. And worry had set in. She was part slayer, so he wasn't sure if the dream she was having was a slayer dream or not and if it was… could it hurt her? That thought scared him the most.

****

Spike: Emma? (worried)

At the sound of his voice she seemed to calm. For that he was grateful, but he still wanted to make sure she was ok.

****

Emma: Daddy!?! (shocked)-- Daddy!!! (happily)

The happiness that ran through her voice as she called to him brought a smile to his face. By now he had noticed that she had stopped crying and had a smile growing on her face as she continued her dream. Spike was happy that she seemed happier and less scared, and not so upset, he gently smoothed her hair as she rested. He had this notion that if she consoled her while she was resting, she was still capable of sensing his presence. And apparently he was right, she moved closer to Spike as he continued to stroke her hair.

****

Spike: Emma! (soothingly) come on luv. Wake up.

Emma slowly opens her eyes and tries to focus them. When she finally gets Spike in focus a large smile grows on her face.

****

Emma: Hey dad! (groggily)

****

Spike: 'ello luv. (smiling) You okay? You didn't look like you were having a pleasant dream. (worried)

****

Emma: I'm fine dad. (sitting up) Just you bloody average dream of your mother dieing. (smirking sarcastically)

That really got Spike's attention. It was one thing to have a dream of a family member when you had home sickness. But to have a dream of her mother dieing 10years after Emma's world tragically changed, he wasn't sure, but that really couldn't be a good thing. And that alone was enough to set off his protective parental instincts. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him and held on to her tightly as if reassuring her that it was okay to feel what ever she was feeling right now. And that no matter what was wrong she could talk to him about it.

****

Spike: Do you want to talk about it? (concerned)

The two sat there for a while before Emma actually said anything. She just sat there leaning against his shoulder, and contemplated how to tell her father all that had been going through her head for the past ten years. She finally decided that, if she was anything like him, which she knew she was, that maybe he should only be told a little at a time. She really didn't need an emotionally pissed of vampire father right now. Especially with her slayer instincts telling her that something was coming and it was going to be good.

She cautiously let out an answer that wouldn't reveal to much, that she knew he wasn't ready to hear.

Emma: I don't know why I had that dream, I haven't had that dream for almost 6 years. (quietly)

****

Spike: What dream luv?

Emma: The one were I'm older and stronger and I can save mum.-- But in the end it always ends the same. It's like a dream any person would have if a loved one died, and they felt guilty for some reason, would have. You know like when you would feel bad because you hadn't seen them as often as you probably should have, or you should have been at an important event that you weren't and now that their gone it just nags at your conscious. But, at the same time, it's almost like a slayer dream too. Almost like I'm supposed to realize that there was nothing that I could have done about it, that no matter what I might have done differently it wouldn't have changed the out come.--- But why would I have that dream when I had already understood that when I was 10? (confused)

Spike held her tightly as she sat there in her own world of grief, understanding and a little confusion. He could tell that she was leaving a lot out of her explanation of what had either happened that day or after. But he wasn't going to push her. Of course he had never understood slayer dreams to begin with, and now that Emma had them, well lets just say he had a lot of catching up to do in the slayer department. Especially when Emma wasn't your average Vampire Slayer. It's not everyday that you find a slayer that just happens to be part vampire. But then out of no where she smiles at him, and pulls him out of his thoughts.

****

Emma: But this is the first time you've been in one of my dreams. It was like all of the sudden you were there and I knew that everything was going to be okay again. (smiling)

Spike smiled at his little girl and gave her a tight hug. He could see the love for him in her eyes. She wasn't mad at him for not being there while she grew up. She accepted the fact that he hadn't known and accepted the fact that even though he had just found out about her, she had become the most important person in his life. And he could tell she knew it wasn't because of who her mother was, even though that was part of it, but because she was the daughter he never thought he could have. He started to tickle her like crazy. Emma let out a squeal as he continued his assault on her sensitive, ticklish stomach, and she couldn't stop laughing.

****

Emma: Dad! (laughing)

After a little while Spike stopped to let her catch her breath. But she couldn't stop cracking up. And soon Spike joined her and started laughing himself, just of sheer joy of seeing his daughter happy. 

By the time they had stopped laughing the sun was going down. They sat there for a little while longer before they both realized that they were hungry. Spike had gone in the kitchen to get himself a mug of blood and Emma went to the guest room, that was rapidly becoming her own, and got ready for a night of patrolling. She changed into her leather boots, leather pants, mid-drift t-shirt, pulled her hair into a pony-tail and grabbed her stakes. When she was finished getting ready she got a sample serum that Fred had made for her, and took a dose. So far this serum had been working, and was controlling her blood cravings. When she came out of her room she grabbed her black leather duster that was on the coat hanger next to her dads. Spike came out of the kitchen just as she was putting on her duster.

****

Spike: Where ya goin' luv? 

****

Emma: To fight evil. (smiling) the old fashioned way. Not with any of this high tech crap that doesn't do shit. ---- What do you say? Ditch the poofster and the others and show the bad guys what it feels like to cross the path of a vampire and a slayer on patrol, again?

Spike's face lit up at the concept.

****

Spike: Bloody good idea.--- A nice night of slaying with my daughter and an added bonus I won't have to listen to peaches all night, complaining that I'm not listening to him.

****

Emma: He does that because you don't listen to him dad. (smirking)

****

Spike: (smiling) Exactly, so why should I have to listen to him complain, if I'm not going to follow his orders anyway.

****

Emma: (shaking her head) I don't know how you two have put up with each other this long.

****

Spike: (mock annoy) Funny.

****

Emma: (smugly) I know.

Spike finished his blood and left the mug in the sink and then grabbed his own duster as he followed his daughter out of the apartment. On the way out Spike and Emma ran into Angel, Connor, Dawn, Wesley, Gun, Loren, Cordy and Fred.

****

Angel: We have a problem.

Spike and Emma stood there and waited for Angel to tell them what the problem was. After a minute they both got really annoyed, and Connor saw this. He was trying really hard not to smile because he knew what was coming next.

****

Spike & Emma: Well what the bloody hell is it? We don't have all bleedin' day! 

Everyone but Connor, Dawn, Emma and Spike had a surprised look on their faces.

****

Connor: (smiling) Did I mention that she had the British accent too?

****

Gun: Does that always happen?

****

Emma: I'm his little girl and I grew up in bloody England, what do you think? (no longer holding back her accent) Now what's the bleedin' problem. (annoyed)

****

Wes: Right…um… apparently there's a vampire who arrived in town and has picked up on your fathers old habits.

That caught Emma's attention. She looked straight at Dawn.

****

Emma: have you talked to Giles yet?

****

Dawn: Yeah, he said he departed England about a day after you left.

****

Emma: Bloody hell!!-- Do any of you, besides Dawn, know what he looks like?

Everyone shook their heads negatively. And with that she sighed.

****

Connor: But we do know that he uses the same MO as William the Bloody…

****

Emma: Except…

****

Connor: (sighed) Except that when he leaves his victims he signs them in blood. 

****

Emma & Connor: William the Invincible. (Emma: pissed, Connor: matter-of-factly)

Emma looked away and punched the wall. And then she started down the hallway ready to kick some evil ass. Everyone followed, even though they were confused. All but Dawn anyway. Emma had never filled Connor in on her best friend who she was going to probably have to hurt a lot, and even then she wasn't sure how she was going to save him from himself.

****

Emma: (mumbling angrily) Well, Will, you've got my attention now. So what are you gonna bloody do about it?

****

Connor: Who is this guy?

****

Emma: He was my best friend growing up, we were like brother and sister. Then one day he just changed, and a week later he tried to kill me. (pissed)

Connor had a surprised look on his face after she answered. He had thought he knew everything about her. But he was rapidly learning that his girlfriend had a few secrets that he hadn't known about. He wasn't mad at her, just hurt that she hadn't told him before. After she had her dad time, they really needed to talk.

****

Angel: Is he a vampire?

****

Emma: No, some demon gave him a power boost. And he just started going crazy from there, he thought he was a vampire. Started drinking blood and everything.

****

Gun: So is he a demon?

****

Emma: Nope. Just a guy who has a lot of strength and needs a really good therapist.

****

Spike: Wait!…Wait! Go back to the part were he tried to kill you!!! (pissed)

Emma: (rolling her eye) Don't worry dad I've got this under control. And that's another thing, if we meet up with him, back off, he's mine!! (pissed) 

A/N: well here is the 9th chapter, I hope you like it. In my next chapter your going to see Spike and Emma get closer as they find the more they have in common with each other, and more about Emma's past. Please review and let me know how you like it. Thanks.

JenaMariano 


	10. The Strength that is her

****

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS so don't ask if I do.

****

Chapter 10: The strength that is her

After nearly 8 hours of searching for Will, the gang came back to Wolfram & Hart. Emma could feel her anger boiling over, and her power rapidly becoming fully apparent. Dawn had given her looks through out the night, as if to tell her to calm down before she got her last energy surge and went chop shop on all the demons that came into contact with her. As it was the rest of the group that hadn't seen her full power at the age of six, which was everyone but Dawn, was shocked to see how much power she had as of yet. And they naively thought that that was her full strength. But it wasn't even close.

**Emma: **That Buggar! (pissed) He knew I would go after him. He wants this to happen, he wants me at full strength.

**Dawn: **Don't give into what he wants Emma.

Emma turned around to look at Dawn as though she was crazy.

**Emma: **He killed your boyfriend Dawn, and you don't want me to make sure I'm at full strength to make him pay!?! Dawn what the bloody hell has gotten into you?

**Dawn: **(pissed) You think I'm not pissed that he killed the first man that I ever loved, that he took away the only person that would probably ever accept what I am!?! Believe me Emma he is last person that I want to see alive right now, but you damn well know that he is the only source you have at getting your brother back!!!!

Emma and Dawn were so busy having a Summer's glare war that they didn't see the shocked faces of Angel and Spike at the mention of Emma's brother, Damian. Finally Emma just couldn't take it anymore and she picked up one of Angel's office chairs and through it through the wall and into the next office. While the others gaped at her power and the fact that she had a brother, Angel and Spike were still stuck on the brother part of the whole argument.

**Spike: **(shocked) You have a brother!?!

Emma just nodded as she tried to calm her self down.

**Emma: **(Quietly) Yeah. I was prophesized to be a member of the Fated ones and Damian was prophesized to be the first male slayer. But somehow something or someone destroyed that prophecy or his attachment to that prophecy the night mum was killed, and it has left him vulnerable. That's how Will got him, that's how every other evil thing in this world gets him. And for once I don't know how to save him without risking the safety of the world.--- What the bloody hell good is it to have all this power if I can't even get to my own brother and save the world at the same time!?! Those two jobs go hand in hand I should be able to handle this, it should be a freaking piece of cake!!! (pissed)

Emma through another chair through the wall and left to go blow off some steam in the training room.

**Dawn: **(sighing) And the circle of the demon world continues with pissing off a Summer's woman.

And with that Dawn collapsed onto the couch, and sighed again as she knew that no one should really be talking to Emma at the moment. Hell not even Connor was that stupid to follow her right now.

**Spike: **(shocked) I have a son!?!

**Dawn: **(laughing) After what just happened you two are still stuck on that bit of the conversation.

Dawn just shook her head and laughed a little and leaned her head back and began strategizing.

**Dawn: **Connor get to your part of the prophecy will yeah I'm working on mine.

Dawn didn't have to look up to know that he had nodded and was going in search of outer dimensional info and weapons. Emma Was Strength, Connor was stealth, and she was intelligence. As the three got to work, even if Emma didn't realize that by training she was getting down to work, the others just stood there trying to grasp everything they had just been told.

A/N: Hey I know this is a short chapter, but it was kind of just a filler to give you guys something to read while I figure out where to go from here. Any way I hope you like the chapter and please review and let me know what you think. J

Thanks

JenaMariano


End file.
